Who In The Kibaszott Pokol Do You Think You Are
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: A/U Hetalia, real names. Elizaveta is currently "with child", but nobody-including her-knows who the father is...except for the father himself. However, what neither of them know is that the baby is...different... Rated M for lemons, swearing, and possible gore in future chapters...
1. Fucking Hell

((A/N:DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately, I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. All I own is this fanfiction. Other than that, all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. Please enjoy :3))

Elizaveta whimpered softly as her soft, pink nipples throbbed in pleasure. She pressed her full, luscious breasts against the male albino's toned, firm chest. His hands wandered her body, reaching around and squeezing her fleshy, fat ass. She moaned in pleasure as she ground her body against his, stimulating an orgasm. His member pulsated inside of her, causing secretions to drip down her bare thigh. She firmly wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a cry of ecstasy. The sound of her voice aroused him in such a way as to cause Gilbert to buck his hips upward, thrusting himself deeper into the depths of her body.

"Gilbert," she whimpered, gripping his shoulders.

Said man groaned in response as he squeezed and rolled her nipple around between his fingers. The Hungarian woman threw her head back, her body nearly limp as he proceeded to pound into her. The heat of the sensation was indescribable once the two European individuals reached their climax. The Prussian male shuddered weakly as he'd finally pulled out of her. Elizaveta gasped at having to feel herself slide off his amazingly huge erection. She sat up and watched as his cock slowly went limp.

And just like that, it was over.

Héderváry wasn't entirely sure which of the men were more pleasing to her needs—Roderich or Gilbert. The Austrian brunette was usually slow and teasing, yet very passionate and tender once they'd make love. On the other hand, the Prussian albino was rough around the edges, also being the type that would force a woman to beg and plead for his body, sadistically enjoying _her need_ to _need him_. Either way, it was usually a slow and agonizing process, which usually caused Elizaveta too much stress. Little did the beauty know, she was pregnant, but neither of them were the father.

((A/N:It was just an idea. R & R if you want me to continue. I'm not giving away the main couple until the third chapter, if you guys want me to go on with this :3 and don't worry, part II of the bank-robbing fanfic should be uploaded today, I believe.))


	2. The Truth Slowly Unravels

((A/N:Change my mind—Austria knows XD))

Elizaveta wrapped herself firmly into a bundle of fresh, thermal blankets. She sighed of content as she closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Once the maiden was no longer conscious, Roderich tiptoed downstairs to play the piano. For the past few nights, she seemed to be having trouble sleeping. Miss Héderváry would recklessly toss and turn in her sleep, then occasionally ran to the bathroom and release excessive vomiting. As much as it sickened the Austrian, he never ceased to care for her.

"RODERICH!"

She sat up in bed one night, tears brimming in her eyes. Elizaveta gripped the sheets, her entire body shaking with fear.

Hearing his name, the man raced up the steps and sat next to her, resting a comforting hand on her forehead. The woman whimpered.

"What's wrong, Eliza?" He asked, quiet yet frantic.

"I...I don't feel so good..." She murmured. "Please...take me to the nearest hospital."

The handsome brunette nodded, lifting her bridal-style and carrying her down the steps, gently placing her into the backseat. Even if she hadn't figured it out by now, he knew what was up: Elizaveta Héderváry was pregnant, and it had been approximately nine months later since the first night that she'd thrown up. He'd been keeping track for her, because she was the type to deny any type of motherly outcome that came her way. Eliza wanted absolutely nothing to do with marriage, birth, or family. Despite her need to make love to Roderich, she would always force him to wear a condom.

"I never vant to have kids," she'd told him the first night they had sex.

He remembered that night very well, and then it just then occurred to him that they actually wound up dismissing the love-making. Roderich recalled how disappointed he'd acted towards her, and how he left Elizaveta alone, naked in the dark. She didn't speak to him for weeks after that, and he'd noticed her starting to hang out with that demon douche Gilbert.

An angry tic irritated the sophisticated Austrian's perfectly plucked brow. The last thing Roderich needed to think about was that bastard Prussian becoming any possible hint to Eliza's pregnancy. If anything, the Austrian had hoped that HE was the father. That's why he'd originally planned to drop the idea of protection. He loved Miss Héderváry dearly, and was willing to start a family with her.

After marriage, of course.

"R-Roderich," his lover whimpered softly in the backseat. "Please hurry..."

The man anxiously sped around the corner. He saw the police on his trail. Edelstein cursed under his breath as he reluctantly pulled over. Pregnant or not, it was never in his DNA to break the law. The brunette rolled his window down, staring straight ahead as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed officer walked over.

"Sir, I hope joo realize zhat joo just ran THREE red lights."

Roderich had to refrain from scrunching up his nose. His German accent was extremely strong, making it nearly impossible to understand him.

"Yes, officer, I apologize. My... She's having a baby. Her water broke."

The muscular blonde glanced at the back window, not being able to see anyone with the black tint.

"Roll all of zee vindows down, sir."

Roderich turned his head so the cop wouldn't see him roll his purple eyes, as he resentfully rolled down the windows. The policeman peered in, noticing Elizaveta right away. She was bending over, gripping her stomach and sniffling softly. Again, her body was shaking terribly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The German asked.

"Vell..." The Austrian driver glanced back at Elizaveta. She wouldn't even look him in the eye, nor the officer. "I don't know vhat ve are exactly."

The man let out a quiet "tsk tsk", but deliberately made sure that Roderich could hear him.

"Zhat's quite a shame..." He murmured. "Fine. I'm letting you off vith a varning, but don't go racing home like zee baby might die. Do I make myself clear?"

Edelstein clenched his jaw tightly, gripping the wheel tightly.

"_Vielen dank_, officer." And with that, he drove off. Elizaveta glanced over her shoulder at the officer, who was watching them drive off. "So whose child is it?" The man of the car asked.

"_Nem vagyok terhes, bolond_," she hissed. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously pregnant if you're throwing up day by day, having mood swings, craving chocolate, und having stomach pains. Now joo are having contractions."

"I told you, I'm NOT pregnant!" Elizaveta spoke firmly, gripping her stomach even tighter than before.

"Don't squeeze your stomach like zhat," Roderich scolded. You'll harm the baby."

Rather than argue, she just sat back and pouted, trying her best to avoid the contractions below her waist. For her first pregnancy, Miss Héderváry was putting up a good, strong front; however, it wouldn't last long once she found out who the father was.

(("Vielen dank" = "Thank you" in German

"Nem vagyok terhes, bolond" = I"'m not pregnant, fool" in Hungarian

I'm sure you can guess the father by now...? If someone guesses it right before I upload the third chapter, I'll give you a shout out in the beginning of the next one :3))


	3. The Pain Can Only Increase From Here

Elizaveta bit her lip harshly, drawing blood. She was doing her damnedest to prohibit anyone from seeing her weak. The female Hungarian warrior refused to let her walls come down, especially not in front of these strangers; but, her doctor said that she had to push, which caused Miss Héderváry an immense amount of pain. That was what brought her to tears. At this point, whether it was a boy or girl mattered not to her—she just wanted it out!

"Good girl!" The extremely attractive Italian doctor exclaimed. "We're almost done, just a little further!"

He seemed to be more excited about the baby than the mother.

That's because he, also, knew who the father was; unfortunately, Eliza still had not.

"Push!" He yelled. "Push, push, push! Harder, C'MON!"

With one last forceful shove, the baby slid completely out of the young woman's body. Her body grew limp as years stained her cheeks. She never wanted to have to go through that type of pain ever again.

"Mamma mia!" Dr. Vargas cried. "It's a beautiful baby girl! She's got your face, I'll tell you that right now. Even your hair, _che meraviglia_!"

Elizaveta made the greatest effort of sitting up, so she'd be able to see her newborn daughter. Her eyes widened in marvel as she noticed the baby girl had pointed ears, like an elf, and her eyes were bigger with a brighter shade of green. Her hair was of a tow color, so she didn't quite have Elizaveta's rich brown hair, for the daughter's was more of a sandy color...

...Like a cross between brown and blonde.

"Ma'am? Don't you want'a to hold'a your baby?" The overly eager man asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Have Roderich come in," she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"_Sí, bella signora_!" He complied obediently, skipping over to the door and pulling it open. "Mr. Edelstein? Would you like to see your little girl?"

The now-impatient Austrian male stood up, fists clenched as he walked into the hospital room. A familiar, obnoxious accent was heard from behind him.

"_Mein Gott_! Eliza, vhy didn't joo tell your good old friend zhat joo vere preggers?!"

The mother sighed of exasperation and rolled her eyes slowly. Great, he's here, she thought.

"Vell, I had a feeling it's be yours, so I figured joo knew already."

Gilbert's red eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Vhoa zhere! Zhat's not my kid!" He exclaimed.

"Don't seem so proud to admit zhat," Roderich mumbled angrily, stepping on the Prussian's foot harshly.

"Ow! Vhat zhe _ficken_ vas zhat for, you _verdammte Schlampe_?!" He hollered.

They were cut off from the baby's wailing. Both men turned to their lover's child, eyes widen with astonishment. She was the most beautiful baby they'd ever laid their eyes on, which were not very many...

"_Mein Gott_, Eli," Gilbert spoke breathlessly. "Zhis is your daughter..." He slowly walked over to the woman and her newborn. "Can I...can I hold her?"

Elizaveta nodded as she carefully handed her over to him. "Please be gentle."

The albino nodded in understanding as he took the little sandy blonde into his arms. She was so little, practically a premie. A delicate young flower that would wilt if she were to be set down for even a second.

"Hello," Gilbert said with a father-like smile. "Hi, little vone." He stroked her hair in the softest way. "You're so cute..."

Roderich flared his nostrils, brow knitted as if he were still upset, but his anger seemed to diminish once he saw the light glistening in Elizaveta's eyes. Perhaps she wouldn't mind being a mother after all. Gilbert looked up at the Hungarian, eyes filled with hurt and confusion. He asked:

"If Roderich isn't zhe father...and I'm not either...then who is?"

(("Che meraviglia!" - Italian for "How wonderful!"

"Bella signora!" - Italian for "Pretty lady!"

"Mein Gott" - German for "My God", as we all know very well :3

"Ficken" - German for "Fuck"

"Verdammte Schlampe" - German for "Damn bitch"

...I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Shout-out in the next chapter for the two reviewers that had the guesses correct on the father! :D))


	4. Holy Scheiße

((A/N: Congratulations to LittlexMissxPsycho and HetaFruitsOuranHp321, who had guessed the father to be...hehe *evil grin*))

Gilbert Beilschmidt socked his younger brother in his well-defined jaw. The German glared at the Prussian as he pressed a hand firmly against the bruise.

"Dumm mutter ficker!" Ludwig hollered, his face burning red with rage. "Vhat zhe hell is vrong vith joo?!"

"Do joo have any idea zhat you have a daughter?!" Gilbert yelled, fists clenched. "Yeah, about seven years ago, might I add! She's a _verdammt_ _laune_! It seems like just last week she was born, and now zhe little veirdo's fifteen! Fifteen! It vas literally just yesterday zhat zhe girl vas a newborn!"

_Didn't joo just get done saying it vas seven years since she_ _vas_ _born_? Ludwig asked silently, a sus face as his current expression.

"But zhat's besides zhe point!" Gilbert exclaimed as he stepped closer to his brother. "Vhy zhe _hölle_ haven't joo gone to visit Elizaveta or your daughter since?"

_So it vas a girl_, Ludwig said to himself. Then, to his older sibling he replied, "I didn't realize I had gotten Héderváry pregnant."

The albino male scoffed and shook his head, incredulous that the blonde man could lie straight to his face like that. Gilbert narrowed his blood-red eyes at Ludwig's robin egg blue orbs, turning around and storming out the door.

"Joo don't vanna be a father, zhat much is clear," he mumbled under his breath. "But I von't allow Liz to take care of a paranormal child all by herself." He suddenly turned back around to see the German standing at the door, seeming to regret something. "I mean, vhat if little Erika winds up killing her mother?! Zhen vhat vill joo do? She'll come for you aftervards ! Vhat zhe hell vill joo do zhen?!"

For a moment, Ludwig only stood there in silence. Neither of them had said a single word.

"She knows you're Erika's dad," Gilbert growled. "And Eli hasn't said one damn word about your absence. It's almost as if she's been trying to cover up from joo, keeping joo protected from the anger ve all hold for joo. You're a fucking mess, joo know zhat? Valking avay vhen she needed you most..."

The latter furrowed his brow and looked away, unable to face his brother's frustration any longer. He had nothing to say to counteract the argument: Gilbert was right about it all.

"Joo saw her vhen she vas on her vay to zhe hospital, and joo didn't say anytzing to her!" Now he was past the point of being pissed off. Beilschmidt was gonna fucking kill Ludwig if he stayed silent one more time.

"_Arschloch_," the Prussian spat just before walking away.

The younger brother sighed to himself as he leaned against the doorway. A paranormal daughter? How the hell did that happen? There were so many questions he had that nobody but little Erika could answer.

Or maybe she wouldn't.

The very thought of losing Elizaveta crushed Ludwig's heart. Using that as his motivation, he took the car and drove to her house. Even if it was already too late, he would beg for her back. The man saw that it was his fault she was pregnant, and he had to right his wrongs, before somebody else would.

(("Dumm mutter ficker!" - German for "Stupid mother fucker!"

"Verdammt laune!" - German for "Fucking freak!"

"Hölle" - German for "Hell"

"Arschloch" - German for "Asshole"

I don't know what to do from here, to be honest. Originally, they were supposed to break out into a fight, but I'll give Roderich the limelight for that...I really hope the front row seats aren't empty by now ;_; I'm sorry if it sucks! DX))


	5. Since You Guys Are Wondering XD

You guys keep wondering what happened "that night"? HA! Obviously, what else would happen during that night...? I'm guessing you guys want me to write a lemon about it? You guys are perverted T_T


	6. Feels So Good But Hurts So Bad

Elizaveta opened the door to find Ludwig standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked completely defeated and struck with grief. Her big, green eyes flew open as she had the most guiltiest of guilty expressions on her face.

"Oh, god, Ludvig!" She cried, grabbing the roses and pulling him inside. The Hungarian blushed slightly at the feel of his strong, firm bicep.

"I completely forgot about our date," she spoke quietly, her hands rested on his chest to keep him from doing anything too rash.

The German man glared down at her, looking as if he'd knock her out. Elizaveta cringed and gasped when Beilschmidt violently pulled away. She chased after him, but he suddenly turned to face her, screaming obscenities to her face. Ludwig slammed the door shut as loudly as he could to get his point across.

There wouldn't be a next time.

Elizaveta screamed herself and threw the flowers he gave to her out in the street. He was just pulling out if her driveway when he saw them on the ground. The man's piercing blue eyes read "murder". Ludwig would never forgive her for this. With a flip of his middle finger, the blonde German drove off in a blind rage. He even mercilessly ran over a passing cat-Eliza's cat, no less.

Said girl cried out and ran to the road kill. She knelt down beside the black feline, lifting her up in her arms. Guts and unborn baby kittens slid out of the mammal's stomach. Héderváry's expression was filled with anguish as liquid spilled from her eyes. It felt like the man had torn her heart out of her chest, and had done what he did to the cat.

She wanted him dead. Whether he was working for the law or not didn't mean shit to her—Elizaveta was going to fucking kill somebody.

The week after that, the Hungarian woman went to visit Gilbert, who was trying to talk some sense into his little brother. She kicked him in the nuts when he glanced her way.

"How dare joo fucking look at me after vhat you've done, you _kibaszott_ _vesztes_!" Elizaveta tried to tear herself from Gilbert's grip, but Ludwig already had a harsh hold on her wrists.

She clenched her teeth against his gigantic hands crushing her bones, then let out a yelp of surprise as the blonde-haired male pulled her from the Prussian's arms. He dragged her up the stairs, binding her and gagging her to the bed. Ludwig walked back downstairs, staring coldly at Gilbert.

"Go play vith Antonio und Francis for a vhile. Joo may not vant to be here for zhe next three hours." And with that, he kicked his big brother out of the house.

The German returned to his Hungarian victim, who had been past the point of giving up; she wouldn't even try to escape or spit foul words at him, as he began to undress her. Ludwig held her body close to his, reaching around and gripping her plump, soft ass.

"I know vhat I did zhe other day vas vrong," he spoke softly. "Und I just vant joo to know zhat I'm sorry, und I von't like another day if joo don't forgive me."

Elizaveta murmured something along the lines of accepting his apology, then something about him being a dumbfuck. He chose to ignore that last part. She refrained from any kind of struggle as he thrusted inside of her. It hurt like hell, considering it was her first time, but Eliza was good at masking pain—to a certain degree. The brunette gasped as she gripped Ludwig's shoulders, all of her muscles tightening against the heat of him being inside her. Some heat of her own was stirring inside her, which turned to red liquid that leaked onto the sheets. The man stroked her hair softly, kissing her forehead and whispering sweet apologies to her, but she would only shove him away.

"Stop," she spoke weakly. "Zhis isn't fun anymore."

But Ludwig wouldn't stop; in fact, he picked up the pace by increasing the volume in his thrusts. Héderváry was practically on the verge of tears by the time they were almost done. The blonde pushed her out of his lap and flipped her over on her back. She arched her back as she gripped onto the headboard. Erratic breathing escaped her mouth as he forced himself inside of her other entrance. The girl practically screamed rape as the bed loudly rocked back and forth. There was a sudden crash as a glass vase hit the floor, but Ludwig figured that it wasn't important at the very moment. He thrusted harder and faster, his hips smacking against her asscheeks. Elizaveta gasped when she felt a hot substance fill her insides. The sadistic latter pulled out of her, then grabbed her by her hair and forced her to get on her hands and knees.

"Suck."

That was all Beilschmidt needed to say. His sex slave leaned forward and took his whole erect cock into her mouth. She nearly gagged on his size the first time, but forced herself to grow accustomed. As much as she hated doing this, the Hungarian knew exactly how violent Ludwig could become with her in just two minutes. The brunette cupped his balls in her hand, giving them a firm squeeze as she lathered his throbbing member with the slick liquid from her mouth. The man above her hadn't made any sounds of neither lust nor discomfort, so she wasn't exactly sure as to what she should've done from there...

"Joo can stop from here," he spoke.

Elizaveta pulled away, a string of drool connecting the head of his penis and her tongue. She broke it as she licked her lips.

"Vas zhat good enough?"

Ludwig pulled her back into his lap as his cock became soft and limp, but chose against slamming her onto his length. Héderváry smiled shyly as he gazed into his sparkling blue eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her full, soft lips to his, waiting for his next move. Beilschmidt groaned softly against her kiss, deepening the gesture as she bit her bottom lip. A lustful blush consumed her face, a shiver running through her body as his large, warm hands pressed against her breasts and squeezed them. Elizaveta but his lip right back, and in no time the two of them were fighting for dominance over the other's mouth. Ludwig slipped his wet muscle between his lover's swollen, pouty lips. The two of them quickly restored back to rough sex within the next twenty minutes.

The blonde went to fucking the brunette doggy-style, and she was loving every minute of him taking up her insides and churning them around. Eliza was extremely close to reaching her limit, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

There, to both of their dismay, stood the older Beilschmidt brother, watching with complete horror as both individuals reached their climax.

Did I mention they were both without protection?

(("Kibaszott vesztes!" - Hungarian for "Fucking loser!"

A/N:I could've gone into better detail, I don't know why I chose against it. ,_, ai yah, please don't hate me now!))


	7. Jealousy Takes Its Toll

((A/N:Soo here I am again...hi :D so this chapter's just gonna be funny entertainment, so I hope you enjoy!))

Over the past few weeks that Elizaveta Héderváry and Ludwig Beilschmidt had been raising Erika Héderváry Beilschmidt, all of their other friends would assist in taking care of her, as both parents had full-time jobs. It was tough to raise a fifteen-year-old while trying to work at the same time. Sometimes Gilbert help in taking care of her, other times Feliciano-Elizaveta's extremely attractive Italian doctor-and his twin either Lovino, or Roderich. Like I said, everyone helped to watch over Erika, what with her growing up rapid-fire.

"Uncle Gilbert!" The sandy-haired girl squealed with excitement as she jumped into the minivan.

"Hey, joo," the albino man replied with an awesome grin. "So vhat movie are ve going to see again?"

She giggled as she buckled herself into the passenger seat, instantly turning her attention to him.

"Remember? We're going to see Identity Theft!"

"Ah, ja, ja!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I remember now, thank joo for reminding me." Once he'd said that, he put the vehicle in reverse, then drove towards the movie theaters.

"So do joo plan on hanging out vith any of your friends over spring break?" The white-haired male asked as he searched for a parking spot.

"I don't know yet," Erika admitted with honesty. "My friends Jolissa and Chahara vanted me to go to a rave party vith zhem, but those two girls are notzing but trouble." She pouted slightly.

"Ok other vords, Mommy und Daddy von't let joo go and have fun?" Gilbert remarked in a questioning format.

The adolescent shook her head and sighed as she slumped further in her seat.

"Daddy varned me zhat zhe policevomen over zhere were hermaphrodites."

Beilschmidt spit out his beer in a heartbeat. His eyes went wide as he gaped down at his niece.

"Joo mean..." He lowered his voice to a sharp whisper. "He-she girl-man-boy thingies?!"

Erika had to giggle at her uncle'a foolish way of describing things, but managed to nod in response. Gilbert leaned back in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead as he finally parked

"Zhat's totally crazy..." The man shook his head. "Look, I know I can normally agree vith joo vhen joo say zhat your dad is just being an unawesome loser, but I have to agree vith him zhis time." The albino got out of the car, going around to open his niece's door for her, taking Erika's hand as she stepped down. "People like zhat are usually dangerous around zhe suburbs... Vhere do Jolissa und Chahara live?"

Erika walked extremely close to her caretaker, wrapping her arms around his as they crossed the street. Her big, sparkling eyes wandered the mall before they even stepped foot inside.

"Zhey don't live in zhe suburbs. Vell, Chey doesn't, anyvays. Jolissa's papa is a priest und her momma is a nun, so she kinda lives a pretty rich life. But she's really bad, a rebel, y'know?" Erika shook her head and sighed. "Chahara lives on zhe other side of town, but she tells me zhat her und her mom don't have it too good from vhere zhey live..."

The adult raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He, unlike everyone else, didn't know all that much about any of Erika's friends, so there wasn't much for him to say about either of the two she'd been talking about.

"Vell, joo ARE only fifteen," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as they stood in line for tickets.

"Joo shouldn't even be going to rave parties at zhis age."

The child scowled and rolled her eyes in annoyance, but then stopped when she saw a cute skater boy passing. He flipped his dirty blonde hair from

his face, biting his bottom lip as he skated past her. The cutie gave Erika a once-over, but quickly ran off when a security guard chased after him. Beyond the hectic scene was a small, young girl with short, curly orange hair and big, shiny blue eyes. She gripped onto her mother's hand tightly, her head hung low.

"Uncle Gilbert! See? Zhere's Chahara and her mom!"

Said man glanced over to where his pretty niece was pointing. Um, yeah, funny story; Gilbert wasn't even focused on the child, but was gawking at her smokin' got mother.

"_Lieben mich_," he murmured as his cheeks flushed a dark red, feeling like his crotch was on fire.

The woman holding little Chahara's had wavyish, tousled hair that had a sexy, deep red color to it (naturally red, of course) with seductive green eyes and luscious, long eyelashes that gently brushed her perfectly shaped cheekbones when she blinked. Her body structure was killing him softly; so, to Gilbert, she basically looked like a glorified, sexy, and adult version of Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

"_Guter Gott_," the Prussian whispered as he was blown away by the MILF. Erika suppressed yet another eye roll.

"Chahara, hey!" She called out to the ginger-haired girl.

She turned to face the Hungarian/German female teen, smiling and waving at her older friend. She tapped on her mother's wrist, who had been debating on whether she should see Warm Bodies, The Call, or Identity Theft. The red headed woman glanced down at her daughter, who was eagerly pointing in a specific direction. She looked up to see Erika, from Chahara's school, and an all but ugly man by her side. The redhead cocked a smooth, pertly plucked black eyebrow at Gilbert, biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Well, let's go say hi, then" she said to her young one, already sauntering her way towards them.

Erika scowled once she saw the way Chahara's mom was looking at Uncle Gilbert, gripping the albino's hand to the point where she was nearly crushing his bones. If he wouldn't have noticed before, he did just then.

"Ow! _Mein Gott_, Erika! Vhat's wrong vith joo?!" He glared at his niece angrily, but she kept squeezing his hand.

Beilschmidt noticed the light blush on her face and realized she was glaring at the red-haired MILF with... Was that jealousy he saw displayed upon her face?

"Erika, hi!" The ginger cried enthusiastically, hugging her dear friend. The paranormal teen hugged Chahara back, even then refusing to let go of her uncle's soft, warm hand.

"Hallo, Chey," she spoke solemnly. "Hi, Ms. Kowalski."

"Why, hello, little Erika," the woman replied, smiling in an extremely charming way. She then looked to Gilbert. "You must be..."

"Her uncle," he answered swiftly, trying to remember his manners and keep his eyes from wandering the voluptuous body of Chahara's mom.

"Nice to meet you," she said, exchanging formal handshakes with him. "I'm Chahara's mother, Amareya."

"Beautiful name," the Prussian spoke politely as possible. "I'm Gilbert." He wouldn't let go of her hand.

"So what are you up to?" Chey asked curiously.

"We're going to see Identity Theft," Erika told her freshman buddy.

"Well, mommy and me were gonna go watch The Ca-"

"What a coincidence!" Amareya exclaimed. "So were we."

Gilbert's flirtatious grin expanded.

"Perfect," he practically purred.

All four of them headed into the movie theater, but even as it got dark, Erika still had her eye on Chahara's mother. She didn't like her trying to break in between the supposedly unbreakable bond she had with Uncle Gilbert, whether she was a nice woman or not. Once the movie had ended, Erika rushed the albino male to the minivan that was parked to a snazzy, golden Ferrari. She nearly shoved the man into the car, demanding that he "hurry the hell up" and take her home. He had an astonished expression as he looked to the girl.

"_Heilig Scheiße_!" Gilbert cried. "Vhat zhe hell's got your undervear in a ficken twist?!"

"Chahara's _Häschen_ of a mother!" Erika screamed as she slammed the passenger door closed, turning around and running down the sidewalk. She figured that she could make it home, with or without her uncle.

(("Lieben mich" - German for "Love me"

"Guter Gott" - German for "Good God"

"Heilig Scheiße" - German for "Holy Shit

"Häschen" - German for "Bimbo"

A/N: So, it's obvious that little Erika is acting like a spoiled, jealous brat. But, hey, if I had an uncle as awesome as Prussia, so would I! X3))


	8. A Preview Of The Next Chapter

_"Mommy... What if I told you I'm in love vith Uncle Gilbert?"_


	9. Betrayal Is Nothing New

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF!"

"MAKE IT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED AND THAT WE WERE NOTHING!"

"I DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR LOVE!"

"BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER AND IT FEELS SO ROUGH!"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO-"

"SHUT ZHE FUCK UP!"

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis began cracking up laughing at how Ludwig's outburst was perfectly timed into his big brother's chorus-verse. The Prussian himself grinned slyly as he hopped over the back of the couch, throwing an arm around the German man's shoulders.

"Joo should join into zhe fun, ja? It'll be ten times funner if joo join!" He began to persistently poke Ludwig's cheek. "Ja? Whaddya say, ol' brother of mine!"

"Kiss my _Arsch_," the younger sibling mumbled angrily, shoving Gil away from him.

"How is Ms. Beilschmidt doing lately?" Francis asked in a suggestive tone of voice. The silver-haired brother shot him a warning glance.

"She's doing fine," Ludwig replied blandly.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Francis smiled and turned to the other man's way. "So will you two be having more kids any time soon?"

"That's not your business, _saftsack_," he cursed bitterly. Antonio and Francis' eyes flew wide open with surprise. It was clear to all of them that something wasn't settling too well with the young, unwed couple.

"Uh... She IS going to put a ring on it sometime soon, sí?" Antonio asked, seeming concerned if the answer turned out contradicting.

"Doubtful," Gilbert mumbled. Ludwig glared his way, but the older brother ignored him.

Just then, Roderich burst through the door, causing everyone to focus their attention on him. He was holding little Erika's wrist a bit too tightly, which showed as it was already losing its usual pigment. She glanced over at Gilbert, blushed, then quickly tried to focus her attention on anyone-or anything-else in the room. 'I love you', she said silently, deliberately not using telepathy that time. The uncle of Erika cocked an eyebrow in suspicion momentarily, but eventually forgot about the gesture.

"Vhat are joo doing here, Roderich." Ludwig spoke sternly, making the question more of a statement than necessary.

"Your daughter vas vandering zhe streets all by herself," the Austrian replied, just as stern. "Very good parenting skills," he added.

"So joo picked up a child zhat vas all by herself of zhe streets? In public? Pedophile status..." Ludwig remarked.

"She's YOUR child, Beilschmidt!" Edelstein snapped. "I only vish zhat Elizaveta didn't take up your habits of abandoning people. Zhen again, joo know vhat zhey say: "one in the same", ja?"

Erika's eyes widened before she let out a low growl, facing her temporary babysitter. She extended a single hand as a neon green light erupted from her palm, smashing into the man before her. Roderich flew back with incredible acceleration, falling into some thorn bushes. He cursed loudly as the acute ends pierced his flesh, forcing himself up out of the calamity. His purple irises landed on Erika like darts on a target; only, they left little effect on her.

"Joo stubborn brat," he hissed.

Gilbert and Ludwig were standing by their little girl's side in no time, while Francis and Antonio were standing behind her like bodyguards.

"Don't talk down to my father and mother like joo know a damn thing about either of them, you fucking scumbag!" She screamed. "I don't care if joo and my mutti grew up together—I don't ever vanna see your face around here again!" Her fists glowed with the same light from before. "And if joo ever try to whisper lies about Dad in Mom's ear, I'll fucking kill you!" Erika's lips curled back as she hissed at him, her five-inch fangs bared for all five men to see.

Roderich disregarded her warning as he stormed over to her. Ludwig tried to stop him, but the Austrian brunette already had her wrists pinned above her head as he glared down at her small being. Erika, feeling defenseless after that, was begging for mercy, while internally demanding that he take a step back. Gilbert rushed into the scene and knocked Roderich onto the ground, punching him repeatedly until the man below was having trouble breathing. Everyone struggled to pry the crazed Prussian off of his foe, and Erika began to struggle even more—with trusting her uncle. She let out an ear-splitting scream before crying and running out of the house. Ludwig yelled his daughter's name and ran after her. Roderich dusted his clothes off as he constantly cursed at Gilbert by the time the police showed up. They handcuffed the attacker before carelessly shoving him inside of the cop car. The older Beilscmidt sibling pressed his hands against the window, gaping at Antonio and Francis with disbelief. They both shamefully looked away from their former friend as he was hauled off to the police station. Antonio dropped his iPhone on the ground, as well as his dignity, when he dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Francis rested a hand on the Spaniard's back before shooting a glare Roderich's way, only to find that he'd already escaped the scene.

And ironic how Elizaveta was at home asleep that whole time...

(("Arsch" - "Ass" in German

"Saftsack" - "Fucker" in German

A/N: Comedy will come back next chapter!))


	10. My Feelings For You Remain

((A/N: So this is definitely going to be the last chapter of this story, because I want to move on to something new. But, enjoy, guys :D))

The white-haired male slumped against the bars of the prison. He buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Not only did he expose his niece to potential murder, but he completely lost Elizaveta's trust. She'd just visited him the other day, but she had nothing to say. Gilbert felt like a caged animal behind that glass, as if he wasn't something recognizable anymore. His childhood best friend didn't speak to him since, and his own brother refused to bail him out. As far as everyone else was concerned, they didn't seem to give a rat's ass if the man rotted in that cell.

He slammed his fists against the stone-cold wall, screaming out obscenities as a single tear streaked his face. Gilbert stared at his reflection in the mirror. Red eyes and white hair, pale skin. Nothing more or less than the albino rat: shit. That's how he always felt about himself, but other people were quick to buy his cocky and conceited façade. He didn't want anyone to see the weakness that dwelled within him, but Eliza always knew, and that never changed how she felt about him. Gilbert would fantasize about her, and how if he'd been the one that had gotten her _"prego"_, none of that would've happened.

"I svear I'd be the man joo vanted me to be," he whispered, wishing she was there.

"Gil."

His eyes widened as he whirled around to see Héderváry-or formally renamed to Mrs. Beilschmidt-standing beside a familiar officer. Ludwig. They both stared at the albino with guilt and grief. The older brother looked away from his own kin and the mother that stood before him. How could he look either of them in the eyes? He scarred their daughter, but, worse, he'd scarred them.

"Gil," Elizaveta repeated, her voice stronger than before. "Ve're bailing you out. C'mon. Everyvone's vaiting for your return." She smiled and reached out, touching his hand softly.

He tore away from the physical contact. Tears stung his eyes once more as he finally turned to them. No... He was turning on them.

"But vhy?! So joo can all say 'I told joo so'?! I've learned my lesson, but I still haven't zhe right to come back home. Just leave me."

Elizaveta's beautiful green eyes were no longer readable to him. She seemed so distant, like the Hungarian woman created an electric fence between them. One step towards her and he'd be shocked to death. A familiar type of liquid blurred her vision as she just stared at him. Eliza wanted to look away, but something in her heart told her to keep staring, that maybe she'd find what she was looking for all along. All she wanted was to have her best friend back in her arms, to cry on her shoulder. Mrs. Beilschmidt felt like her warmth was the only kind that Gilbert would accept.

However, it was too late, because he'd snapped. He didn't think that anyone's warmth would comfort him. Gilbert was separating himself from everyone that loved and cared about him, but for what? What good would that do?

"Please!" Elizaveta cried. Ludwig held his lover as she broke into a meltdown. "Just come back home! Your brother needs joo! Erika needs you!"

The man behind the bars was waiting for that cliché line, the one that would typically bring him back to his senses, the words that made him want to come back home. They never left her mouth; then again, they didn't need to be said. Whether any of the three Europeans knew it or not, they were mystically hanging in the air.

When Gilbert made no attempt to even smile for her, Elizaveta broke away from Ludwig. She ran out of the prison, escaping to the outdoors. While running, she took the freedom to its advantage, tearing off the stupid dress that Roderich and Ludwig took their time to pick out for her. Elizaveta didn't need to be tied down to anyone for her to feel like a woman.

_Being free is what makes me a true voman_, she thought to herself, a grin creeping across her face.

And though, dear readers, you may think that grin was one of triumph...it was indeed, however, a grin belonging to a Hungarian on the verge of insanity. She was hanging on the cliff of reality, and if no one grabbed her to pull the girl back up, she would forever fall into a dark void within herself.

Elizaveta reached the forest, which forced memories to flood her mind. The tow-headed woman dropped to her knees as wept. She didn't even bother to cover her face or try to stop the clear tears as they hit the moist soil beneath. All that Eliza and Gil had done as children, in that very forest, was what she'd missed the most. Before she had a lover, a child, and moved in. It was just beyond weird and crazy to see her best friend's face every day, and for him to walk in on her when she was nursing her infant, or getting her dressed for her first day of school. If Erika knew how much freedom her mother had, would the fifteen-year-old regret being in her life? Would she try to kill herself like Elizaveta wanted to right then?

Finally wiping the tears, she stood on her feet. The Hungarian struggled to be strong, which was something she had gotten used to since she signed herself up for this new life. It still wouldn't stop the pain she was causing herself, nor the pain that Gilbert refused to alleviate. Something in the corner of her eye had caught the female's attention. She turned to see an arrow, with the name "Gilizaveta" carved into it. Héderváry held a hand up to her swollen lips and broke down all over again.

_That's right_, she told herself as she wept some more. _I'd fallen in love_ _with_ _Gilbert as a girl, but was too afraid to_ _tell him_.

She recalled the memory like it was just yesterday. One day, little Elizaveta made a vow to herself that she'd confess her love to Gilbert. Six years had passed since that vow was made, and both foreigners had dove into high school. He thought that being older would make him some kind of stud, and it fucked up their friendship. She watched as he walked other adolescent females to his house. Living next door to him at the time, she would always hear moans and screams of ecstasy coming from his room. The memories haunted her for years, and, for the longest time, Eliza refused to talk to Gilbert. The longer Beilschmidt whored around, the longer it took him to notice or even remember that she was ever a part of his life. Either way, the results were ugly. Three years later, they reunited, but only to feed their sexual needs.

"Lizzy."

Said woman suddenly gasped and looked up to see her new lover: Ludwig. She sighed of relief as he helped her up. The blonde man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soft neck. Elizaveta blushed and moaned slightly, groping the grown man's buff body. Then, both horny adults had to remind themselves that they were in the forest. God forbid they get down and dirty in the damn woods (T_T).

The two of them walked hand-in-hand, and as they did so, Elizaveta realized that, all throughout her childhood, she could've sworn she saw little Ludwig watch her day in and day out. However, he wouldn't just watch her, but gaze in a dreamy manner. The German brother of the Beilschmidts would constantly fantasize about how his life would be once he'd had Elizaveta all to himself. Luddy was practically anticipating for the day that Gilbert would completely fuck up, just so she would drop his brother and run to the blonde.

Was it all a game?

"Ludvig," the woman breathlessly moaned his name, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her.

He groaned as he slowly pushed against his lover, her body luring him into a sensual trance. The man squeezed her soft asscheeks and latched onto her neck. Ludwig chuckled seductively as he teased her clitoris, getting Elizaveta to cum all over his length. He pulled out just before reaching his own climax and kissed her soft, peach lips. The German smiled down at his lover, then proceeded to plant kisses all over her lovely body.

"Tell me you love me," Elizaveta moaned as he eased his length back inside of her.

"I do, Eliza," he groaned, biting his bottom lip seductively. "I love you vith all of my heart, and zhat vill never change."

This was the woman he fell in love with. Whether their relationship mostly consisted of sex and having child after child, he swore that he wouldn't stop loving her. Ludwig, Elizaveta, and Erika Beilschmidt may have been disturbed for the last few days, but the love that chained them all together would mend the pain; With...or without Gilbert.

((A/N: So I'll leave it to you guys to determine whether or not it was a sad, bad, or happy ending. Leave a review and let me know. I will accept flames, too, I've been doing it all my life for crying out loud T.T... I low-key would've liked to see Elizaveta go insane for a chapter, but that's her daughter's job.. and, on that note, I hope you girls/boys/people enjoy your day, and I hope whatever other ideas I come up with are a bit more successful...along with my voice acting -_-)).


End file.
